


Being the Hulk

by itsedgzoi



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: 2Pac, mcdonalds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsedgzoi/pseuds/itsedgzoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad morning for Bruce Banner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being the Hulk

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to throw in a little music symbolism, I hope it wasn't too bad.

   Bruce Banner woke up in his tiny New York apartment and sighed,  even though he had helped save the world countless times, the Avengers still kept most of his paycheck, deeming him irresponsible, and even though that was a true assessment of him, it really just pissed him off. But he had to slow down .  
   "Anger isn't the right way to live," Bruce said, mentally taking back the reins from the Hulk, and his muscle which had started to "Hulk Out" shrank back down to normal proportions, and his skin quickly returned to normal color.   
   After averting that potential crisis, Bruce started to get dressed, remembering to put on some of the special stretchy shorts that Stark had made for him under his pants, because a naked Hulk was probably even worse than a normal Hulk.  
   He then took a quick shower, and looked into his refrigerator- nothing. Looking at the time on his phone, he decided that he could probably make it to the McDonalds a few blocks while they still were serving breakfast, so he laced up his cheap tennis shoes, stuck in his earbuds, and turned on his off brand mp3 player as he walked out of his apartment.  
   As he set off in search of a McMuffin, he put his 2Pac playlist on shuffle. Can't C Me was the first up.   
   "No one can see me- at least not the good parts," Bruce thought to himself.  
   A couple blocks later, Hail Mary came up, "Who would notice if I was gone?" he wondered to himself, then shook his head. Deep down, he knew that there were still people who cared about him. Hercules, Namor, and the Silver Surfer were always happy to help him with anything, as well as his cousin Jennifer, and he thought- or maybe hoped- that Betty was still on his side.  
   As he got close, Only God Can Judge Me came on, and he took a moment to think about it, "I wish only good could judge me, but if that was true, I wouldn't have been shot halfway across space, and I wouldn't have had to..." he stopped himself, not wanting to get angry.  
   He pulled the earbuds out as he entered the McDonalds, and after three other finished, he ordered for himself.  
   "I'd like a sausage McMuffin, hash browns, and just some water, thanks," he said, and immediately knew that something was wrong from the workers annoyed expression.  
   "Sorry man, you're, like, two minutes late," the seventeen year old said.  
   "Please, could you just get me what I actually wanted, it's only a couple minutes!" Bruce said, slightly raising his voice.  
   "Hey could you just move order so the guy behind you can order?"  
   "DAMNIT, HOW ABOUT YOU GET ME A FUCKING MCMUFFIN BEFORE I SMASH YOUR DUMBASS!!!" the Hulk said, as Bruce quickly changed into him.  
   "I'm sorry sir, I- I'll go get you all that, I'll pay for it too, how's that sound, sir?" the worker stammered out while backing up, away from the Jade Giant that had suddenly appeared.  
   "NO, HULK SMASH!!!" the Hulk shouted, but then he noticed, the people around him, the screaming women, the worried looking men, the crying kids, even an old man who had fallen over and pissed himself.  
   Something inside the monster's head clicked, and he ran through the wall as he changed back into Bruce Banner.  
   Ten minutes later, he found himself hiding in a dumpster, crying his heart out. He had let the beast out, and even though he hadn't really hurt anyone, he had definetly scared them, and at least one of them was probably going to get some kind of PTSD. He felt even worse knowing that Tony Stark, once his mortal enemy, was almost certainly working on a way to keep Bruce out of trouble, no matter the cost, because not only was he a fellow Avenger, there had been a time when they were friends.   
   "I really failed everyone,"  Bruce said to himself, because he thought he had no one else.  
   


End file.
